Spirit Maelstrom
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto a being of a Mazoku, Kishin, Fire Demon, Ice Demon, Yoko, and the two most dangerous S-class demons that rival Raizen and is now a Spirit Detective for a Billion Years has fled to the human world after mastering his respective powers and learning from many spirit and martial artist master's and now lives the life of his teenage body as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Urameshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto a being of a Mazoku, Kishin, Fire Demon, Ice Demon, Yoko, and the two most dangerous S-class demons that rival Raizen and is now a Spirit Detective for a Billion Years has fled to the human world after mastering his respective powers and learning from many spirit and martial artist master's and now lives the life of his teenage body as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Urameshi, demons lurk everywhere but, dont know they are trespassing in his territory. Godlike Naruto, Dark/ Semi-cold Naruto x Mass Harem, OC, Genderbend, Bashing on Teachers. Powerful , Demon **

I don't own Naruto or Yuyu Hakusho

* * *

On the streets of Tokyo, Japan two people were walking along the bustling streets without a care in the world world, a teenage boy and girl student's of Sarayashiki Junior High except one of them is something different that one is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Urameshi.

Naruto may look like a 16 year old teenager but, he is really one of the most powerful beings ever created. A being of Mazoku, Kishin, Fire Demon, Ice Demon, Yoko, and heir of the two strongest Demon Clan's the Uzumaki and Namikaze who were wiped out to extinction due to them having power greater than S-class demons reaching into SS-class. Naruto was such a powerful Demon he had physical and mental ability's surpassing a Upper S-class Demon along with having unlimited amounts of Spirit Energy made him very dangerous as he traversed his realm learning and mastering things from his respective races who were quite surprised of his lineage and made sure he had full contorl over hsi powers though unlike most demons Naruto never needed to eat humans he had self suffiency allowing him to go days and months without needing sleep or food and quickly became a Lower S-class Apparition before he created something that would later make him more powerful the Kishin Eye the eye that outclasses the Jagan Eye of the Demon Shigure having twice the enhancements of the Jagan along with being able to manipulate stronger classed demons and gives the wielder control over all elements something that his clan was infamous for though he made sure to keep it hidden and went to the spirit world there he met Koenma and King Enma who were surprised he had the energies of a human and Demon though they were shocked as his power seemed Upper S-class even though it was suppressed to the level of a lower C-class Apparition and offered him the position of Spirit Detective after they're latest one went insane and, Naruto instantly became the most deadliest one for the next billion years accumulating many styles of the most powerful martial artists including Genkai with him achieving a billion years worth of battle experience making him a Unmatched Fighter, and Strategist in any situation .

He also made his own fighting style contrast to Genkai's Spirit Wave to use the opponents energy against them. He made the Demon Spirit Wave that is many times more potent than hers and can use their energy against them along with causing their own energy to explode inside them. He also became a master of the Darkness Flame Dragon consuming the Dragon it's self achieving a feat no master could have done.

Though after becoming a SSSS-class fighter, he left his Spirit Detective position after becoming disgusted with Koenma and King Enma's methods including killing a innocent demon child and a hanyo girl enraging him leading to Naruto fighting the Hunters the elite demon hunters of Spirit World along with King Enma defeating them with ease after obtaining and mastering his Sacred Energy and creating another more powerful than the energy of the holy the Soul Energy allowing him to surpass his limits and knock all of them out before leaving a parting message. "You despise the Demon Race, yet you and humans act just like them!" Those cold words struck the Spirit World deeply and many felt hurt and ashamed many times did Koenma send his assistants to bring Naruto back only for them to return with beaten body's courtesy of a cold Naruto.

In the Human world he took on the appearance of a 16 year old teen and integrated himself into the Urameshi family after beating the drunken father of Yusuki Urameshi and tossing him out instantly becoming his little sister figure's Idol and Hero and took care of her and Atsuki by himself and made sure to teach her and Atsuki to fight with Yusuki becoming an infamous fighter at Sarayashiki Junior High with Naruto being the Top Student and a Top Class fighter and a very powerful political figure due to being bodyguards for them.

Naruto stands at 6'2 a very unlikely height for a 16 year old, 6 whisker marks on his face, black spiky shaggy hair with streaks of red reaching past his neck, a red headband tied around his forehead, black and red striped sneakers, black jeans, a white muscle shirt with a black high collar jacket with a grinning Fox etched on the back in red, and had the most developed muscles being a solid 12 pack along with defined and toned arms and legs for speed, agility, flexibility, and power and the deepest blazing orange slit eye's anyone has ever seen that hold such power, and knowledge they were glowing. He also had a black dragon marking spiraling down his entire arm while his other arm had a black eye with a four pointed star pupil on the other.

Yusuki Urameshi stands at 5'7 wearing the male's version of the school uniform except her's was black as well with her body being like a fighters and her bust being a D-cup borderline DD, and has light brown eye's and smooth black hair that reaches to the middle of her waist and teeth that looked almost like fangs and had a very bored expression on her face.

She looked at her brother figure after finding out his secret she was a little surprised since he could do things no human could do and promised to not tell anyone in return for training her which he did and couldn't count how many times she was severely bruised.

"Nii-san what are you planning to do for today?" Yusuki asked Naruto who looked down at her with a raised eyebrow a slight smirk tugging at his lips that made the nearby girls and women swoon and blush at the ladykiller grin which Yusuki glared at.

"What's the matter you sound quite possessive Yusuki-chan?" Naruto teased getting an indignant huff from Yusuki who took off running up ahead seeing her brother's crush Keiko who greeted them and walked to school together to Sarayashiki Junior High.

**(Sarayashiki Junior High) **

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Loud squeals rang out in the school yard making Naruto sigh in half irritation and annoyance at the one thing he doesn't need and it's fangirls ever since he became Top student in the school nearly every girl from every grade has been asking him out, even the teachers for christ sake the only one's he'll ever love is the girls who love him for him, it's a simple concept.

He looks at Yusuki who is glaring at his fangirls and thinks as he senses her dormant demon blood. _'She needs a catalyst to unlock her Demon Blood if she doe's unlock it she'll be at least High A-class, that's if that idiot Koenma doesn't send anyone to recruit her!' _He scowled at the thought of that brat finding his little Yusuki (A/N: Naruto will be very possessive of Yusuki due to being a Demon).

"Let's go." Keiko and Yusuki nodded and walked faster toward class except Naruto who narrows his eye's into one of the windows of one of the schools teacher's who try to give his sister a hard time.

"Iwamoto." Naruto muttered darkly before entering school.

1 hour later Naruto was sitting in class taking down notes that were wrote on the chalkboard when he felt his pencil snap loudly alerting everyone while he was shaking inwardly at the bad omen. "Sensei may i be excused." He asked urgently getting a nod allowing Naruto to dash out of the room and jumped to the school rooftop before sensing for Yusuki's energy only for his eye's to widen in worry as her energy looks empty and dead...

_'Yusuki-chan...' _He thought before dashing down the street hearing sirens leaving afterimages in his wake knowing no one can see his speed even high ranking demons are unable to track him and is prayin in his mind that she's alright.

(2 mins later)

Naruto soon arrives at a large blockade and see's hospital and police cars keeping everyone back and it made his anxiety even worse and got closer and the sight he saw made his heart stop.

Yusuki on the ground not moving or breathing,her brown eye's lifeless making him clench the blockade tightly refusing to cry. "Yusuki-chan..." He whispered as he became fond of her completely she was his world and he treasured family after his own was wiped out leaving him on his own.

"Sir move back!" A policeman ordered only to recoil at the cold look in Naruto's eye and gasped in shock as Naruto smashed the blockade into pieces startling everyone who was looking at him worriedly and ave him wide berth seeing him walk to Yusuki's corpse and was being blocked by policemen and ambulance drivers trying to keep hi away.

"Get out of my way or suffer." Naruto ordered coldly as his killing intent slowly leaked out causing them to sweat and shake on the spot before hastily moving aside letting him go to her corpse kneeling.

He placed her head on his knee while holding her body close to his trying to keep the tears out of his eye's and stood up with her dead body and walked away before disappearing in a blur shocking everyone who looked around for them frantically.

**(Hospital Rooftop) **

Naruto appeared on the hospital rooftop and laid her body down on the ground. "I won't let you olike this Yusuki-hime, I promised to protect you all those years ago and I'm going to hold true to that promise." He said quietly before placing on hand on her chest and his other into a strange handsign soon he began chanting in a weird language as a blue aura surrounded Yusuki with a red aura mixed in as the chanting grew louder till the aura blazed and grew in size as it took the form of a phoenix that suddenly screeched and flew into her body.

_'It's time to awaken Mazoku-hime.' _He thought before his headband suddenly burned off in black and red tinted flames a slit snapping open similar in design to the eye marking on his right arm showing the Kishin Eye he made using only demon and spirit powers.

"Demon Magic: Demon Heritage Unlocking!" He shouted as the aura soon turned red before blasting into the sky catching the attention of the spirit world and a blue haired girl who flew toward it's location.

The light soon died down showing a new Yusuki. Her hair suddenly grew wild and spiky turning a pitch black color,her teeth soon grew into fangs, her body more toned and defined, and she gained some markings on her body the one's visible on her face showing the marks of a Mazoku and soon her eye's fluttered before opening showing crimson slit irises blinking rapidly before seeing Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, where am I?" Yusuki asked in a deeper, elegant voice.

"You died saving a little boy fro being hit by a car, I was distressed seeing your body laying there and I had no choice but, to turn you into a full-blooded demon using my demon magic." He explained to her causing Yusuki to blink before sighin.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I don't think Kaa-san would last long if i died." Yusuki smiled at him gratefully before hugging him tightly pressing her demon enhanced assets into his getting a surprised look from the Mazoku female who grabbed her breasts with blinking eye's.

"Ok now I think being a Demon isn't so bad." She joked making Naruto snort in amusement making her pout before she snapped her head up with a very annoyed look seeing a blue haired woman on a wooden oar staring at them.

"What are you staring at woman?" Yusuki barked getting Naruto's attention before he looked up and saw Botan causing his Kishin eye to glow dangerously showing it's displeasure.

"What do you want Botan?" Naruto spoke in a dead cold tone that sent shivers up the newly transformed Mazoku's spine that triggered excitement in her.

"Koenma-sama sent me to investigate the new demon energy that popped up in this world and to think it is right in front of me being at High A-class already." Botan said looking at Yusuki who narrowed her crimson eye's at the so called messenger.

"I already heard about this so called Koenma and frankly I am far from impressed." She spoke in a cold tone that would make her ancestor proud while Botan chuckles nervously.

"Koenma-sama want's to speak to both of you about a certain situation involving some artifacts." Botan said nervously with Naruto narrowing his eye's having a hint at what she is talking about, and is already guessing who managed to sneak into the vaults of those items.

"Tell him wait till we're done here then we'll pay Koenma-baka a visit." Naruto said the spirit lord's name with disdain making Botan look down in sadness seeing her secret crush like this before they vanished toward their home.

**(Urameshi Residence) **

"Kaa-san we're home!" Yusuki yelled out loud only to see Atsuki stumbling into the room tear marks on her face.

"Atsuki-chan!, what have I told you about drinking again!" Naruto scolded Atsuki who smiled sheepishly before hugging Yusuki sobbing quietly.

"I thought you were dead." Yusuki closed her eye's and hugged her mother tightly before putting her on the couch to sleep.

"People are going to be surprised to see me alive Naruto-kun." Yusuki grinned in a very mischievous manner which made Naruto shake his head in mirth knowing alot of people are going to be disappointed she's alive especially two bastard teachers.

* * *

(Next Day)

They were right a lot of students and teachers were disappointed that Yusuki was alive while others were glad she was alive especially Kuwabara who saw Yusuki like a little sister and went out of his way to make sure no on slandered her name and Naruto could sense some latent spirit energy hidden in him, yet is untapped and wondered if Genkai could help him.

Keiko was worried sick about Yusuki and had to raise an eyebrow seeing the new hairstyle. "Nice hairdo." Keiko said in admiration that hair was definitely good looking in her appearance but, her happy smile was washed away with a scowl seeing two teachers walking toward them with some policemen with stone like faces.

"I see you're still alive Urameshi." Akashi sneered only to get a blank look from Yusuki.

"Is that supposed to be an insult because my brother could come up with better." Yusuki said cooly making Kuwabara and their other friends snicker at the red faced Akashi.

"What are you still doing here delinquent?" Iwamoto questioned.

"I don't see how my life is any of your business." Yusuki retorted.

"I need to make sure delinquent's like you don't ruin this school's reputation like stealing things." Iwamoto smirked darkly something that Naruto picked up on and used his hidden Kishin eye to look into the man's pocket's and found a black colored pen with a golden dragon design near the cap.

"Unless you have any evidence, Iwamoto don't go over your boundary's." Naruto said in a dead cold tone that made the air grow colder while the policemen narrowed their eye's at the teen for his disrespect and moved to reprimand him only to get raised eyebrow.

"Do you maggots really wanna test my patience after I tossed that asshole Kosuke Urameshi out on his ass for abusing Atsuki-chan and Yusuki-chan?" Naruto said darkly cracking his knuckles making several get chills up their spine.

"Now Uzumaki it would not do good for your reputation to associate with these trash." Akashi smiled sinisterly only for Naruto's eye's to turn colder.

"I would suggest you watch what you say about my friends because I a frankly sure your little lackey student's don't want their faces broken again after they tried less desirable acts with Keiko-chan when I was in class because I am frankly sure you would like to take their place." Naruto said stepping close to the rat faced teacher who wilted under the look from Naruto's eye's.

"And what's this I hear from one of my friends about you giving Kuwabara and his friends a hard time because some grades were _miscalculated." _Naruto said the word 'Miscalculated' with extreme venom and stoicness in his voice making everyone turn scowls toward the rat faced teacher as many student's had low test scores because of him.

"Let's go girls before I lose my cool." Naruto walked past them not before discreetly swiping the items from Iwamoto's pocket too fast for them to see except Yusuki who snickered under her breath at Naruto pickpocketing the douchebag.

By the end of the day the students who had their items stolen would have them returned.

(Timeskip - Hospital Roof)

"Are you ready?" Botan asked looking at the two demons who nodded with stoic looks before walking through the portal to see a large palace in front of them with an open red gate. Botan waved them to follow her and they did as the doors closed behind them yet continued their walk down the dark halls of the spirit world and Yusuki was very surprised to see demons with different skin colors with horns on their heads or multiple one's sitting at desk's and running around with loads of paperwork in their hands shouting out incoherent things most of the time.

"Thing's still haven't changed since I left has it?" He asked in sarcasm making Botan wince while the Orcs that saw Naruto lowered their heads in shame and he could see some of the special forces hiding in the shadows making him grunt in annoyance before speeding up coming upon a large wooden door.

Botan knocked. "Koenma-sama I brought the two detectives here!" Naruto blasted the hallway with killing intent making everyone sweat and shiver.

"I am not taking this wretched job again!" Naruto spat coldly not caring if anyone heard him while Botan nodded sadly.

"Come in." A mature voice sounded from behind the door allowing Botan to open it showing a big room with light blue tiled walls ceiling and walls along with a regular wooden desk and a chair in the middle of the room with a large screen behind it and in the chair is a baby looking kid with a blue skinned Ogre beside him.

"Koenma." Naruto greeted in monotone with Koenma sighing sadly.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." Koenma smiled sadly which Naruto ignored while the one beside him growled at Naruto for his disrespect and moved to reprimand him only Naruto's Kishin eye to snap open and glare at him.

"I would suggest you watch who you're growling at Ogre she doesn't like weaklings threatening me." Naruto said coldly not looking at Ogre in the slightest making him shake in fear as the aura of a black and red tinted dragon appeared coiling around Naruto.

_'Even after many years his power only continues to grow.' _Koenma thought in little shock before putting on a serious face.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I would like to know as to why a Mazoku appeared in the human world." Koenma questioned.

"I saved Yusuki-chan's life and I see her as something for than a sister, and I felt her demon blood laying ormant so i decided to unlock it allowing her to come back to life simple as that." Naruto said without missing a beat.

"You do realize the special forces are waiting for Yusuki to come out." Koenma said grimly which made Naruto cackle in laughter except it sounded dark and demonic that made Ogre shake in fear as the Mazoku marks appeared on Naruto's face shocking them.

"If they think they alone can handle a Mazoku who's power is still growing they are mistaken since I taught Yusuki how to fight already and she knows about the demons and their classes besides she's already at High A-Class already, you actually expected Mazoku-hime to be weak." Naruto grinned showing his demonic fangs as a crimson red aura surrounded him that reeked bloodlust and malice.

_'Naruto-kun...' _She thought with a blush on her face which Yusuki noticed and smirked as she knew powerful demons like Naruto would require more than one mate, though she will have to be strong if she want's to be beside him.

"The sacred items from the vault have been stolen, Naruto and the thiefs are somewhere in your world." Koenma said grimly with Naruto's face taken on a irritated twitch.

"The Orb Of Beast, the Forlorn of Hope, and the Sword Of Shadows, huh. I have a pretty good idea of who has these items." Naruto said narrowing his eye's.

"Who would that be?" Botan asked seriously with Naruto looking at her with a frown.

"Goki, Hiei-chan, and Kurami-hime." Naruto said scowling darkly.

"A spirit sucking demon, a fox demon, and a female fire demon." Koenma rubbed his chin in thought before seein Naruto walk through the door.

"I'm heading back to track these guys down something your men are too incompetent to do themselves and plus two of these demons know me deeply." He spoke the last part softly before heading out with Yusuki and surprisingly Botan.

"Botan-chan why are you following me?" Naruto questioned boredly giving her a lazy glance before sighing at the hurt look on her face.

"I missed you and wanted to see you for all those years." She said sadly with Naruto feeling like an asshole now and sighed.

Naruto stared at her with a analyzing look that made Botan aroused slightly even though she is secretly happy he is doing something else other than frowning at her.

"Fine, you can come stay with me and Mazoku-hime but, do not cause trouble I've had enough of going to school being around some wretched humans especially Akashi and Iwamoto." Naruto said boredly before stepping through the portal to the human world to rest before searching for the items.

**(Somewhere In The Woods) **

A bunch of tree's were suddenly sliced in half by something sharp only for a black blur to land on the ground showing a female figure.

"Hiei-chan are you really that attached to that sword?" A smooth female voice sounded in a teasing manner showing a red-head girl wearing a pink jumpsuit with black dress shoes.

She stands at 5'6 with long vibrant red hair two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest of her back. A pink jumpsuit with matching pink slacks and jacket with gold trims. Her name is Kurami Minamino also known as Yoko Kurami in her demon form.

The shorter figure stands at 5'3, black spiked up hair with white streaks in the front with a blue outline, a white headband on her forehead, crimson slanted eye's. She wears a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar) and black pants tucked into black boots. She wears a black (and sometimes pale blue) undershirt under the jacket.

She also has a lean, toned build to her body and slightly smooth hips and and CC-cup breasts and a peach tan complexion in her hands is the Sword Of Shadows said to be able to turn regular humans into regular E-Class demons and also one of the Artifacts Of Darkness.

"Leave the girl alone, Kurami." A gruff voice sounded reeking arrogance, sadisticness and an uncaring tone, a tall burly man with brown short hair and a smile on his face, small beady eye's. He wears a simple green shirt tucked into some blue jeans and some sneakers standing at 9 ft with a glowing green orb with vein-like protrustions showing the Orb Of Beast an item that sucks away the souls of humans.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Goki-san." Kurami said cooly making him chuckle darkly while Hiei scoffs with a nostalgic smile on her face.

"With this sword I can finally find my sister." She murmured causing Kurami to sigh before walking away making Goki frown.

"You leaving the group already, Kurami-him-." Goki was cut off by a thorned whip slashing his face courtesy of a pissed off Kurami her eye's slitted fox-like glaring at him.

"The only one who can call me that is Naruto-sama, and you are not him!" She spat before vanishing into the night.

"Later scarface!" Hiei snickered vanishing in a blur leaving a fuming Goki to walk away to find a snack for him to eat unaware of a pair of blazing orange eye's narrowing at the spots of the three demons before disappearing into the night.

(1 week later)

Naruto sits upon a rooftop with Botan and Yusuki leaning on him resting after the hard training session he put them through. They had to deal with multiple demons sneaking into the Human World leading to Naruto berating Koenma about his security being lax one such was a small weak demon manipulating a bespectacled boy into blackmailing Kuwabara and his friends by holding a bunch of kittens hostage exploiting Kuwabara's weakness leading to him, and Yusuki knocking the boy and his thugs out saving the kittens as well getting Kuwabara's gratitude.

Later on that week tried to make sure Okubo couldn't get a job due to Kuwabara and his friends beating up some bullies from another school, that were secretly his underlings and goaded the orange haired fighter into promising not to fight Akashi doubted he would keep it and witnessed Kuwabara not fighting, yet didn't let them hit him enraging the rat faced teacher who told them that they have to score higher than a 50 on their test scores or Okubo will lose his job.

Naruto and Keiko made sure to make him study extra hard along with telling him about who they were he was a bit shocked they were demons but, he accepted them with a smile knowing he had great friends despite being demons and helped him train in fighting and turned him from a brawler to a schooled fighter and patient too.

Kuwabara scored a perfect 100 on his test and made sure to rub it in Akashi and Iwamoto's face's since Naruto informed Principal Takanaka about the rat faced teacher's bias and attitude and graded Kuwabara's papers himself along with firing the idiot teacher.

Naruto was sure Kuwabara is at least Low B-class enough to fight by himself need be and was very surprised he could materialize his energy into weapons along with his practiced talent in Reiki Sensing making Naruto actually have to try a bit to hide from his senses getting a smirk from Naruto knowing his old master Genkai will have a few more students to teach.

So far they haven't found Goki, Kurami, or Hiei yet but, he knows when he meets the two of them he is going to give them a very stern scolding and as for Goki he's gonna show that glutton of a demon not to trespass into his turf and looking at his Kurami and Hi-joutei like that!

Naruto was very bored right now and looked for something to do and turned his head seeing the car of Akashi making him smirk in a evil demonic way. _'I wonder will anyone miss the asshole?' _He mused inwardly before letting out an evil chuckle that awoke Yusuki and Botan looking at hi curiously.

"Naruto-kun what is it?" Botan asked cutely making him wonder who in the world is Botan's mother to go visit and thank her for raising such a beautiful girl.

"You remember that rat face Akashi-baka right, Botan-hime?" Botan nodded along with Yusuki.

Naruto seemed to grow an even more demonic smile as his Kishin eye glowed ominously. "Would anyone care if he had an accident?" He asked in a sweet innocent tone making Botan and Yusuki blink before recognition flashed in their eye's before it changed to dark sadistic glee that made him raise an eyebrow. _'Am I influencing these girls that much?' _He thought in mock surprise.

Botan giggled evilly and rubbed circles on his chest making hi shiver slightly in pleasure. "I don't think so besides the teme's soul is tainted black as tar so I'm sure no one would miss him." She giggled making his Kishin eye glow in glee which made his Soul Energy appear around him in a black and red tinted aura (Hollow Ichigo Aura) and they watched him put his finger up and too their amazement did a red light appear on his finger and grew bigger till it was the size of a baseball and walked to the rail and saw a red sports car going down the road wildly meaning the driver's drunk.

Naruto looked back to see their wide eye's in disbelief. "N-na-kun you're actually going to attempt this at 1500 yards away!" Botan yelled in disbelief getting a teasing smirk before he pointed his finger down the road.

"Say goodnight rat face!" Naruto's smirk widened.

"Demon Gun!" He fired the demonic bullet like a beam and watched it streak down the street till it hit the sports car.

**BOOM! **

Botan and Yusuki had awed looks at the huge explosion as smoke reached all the way into the sky while the fire was enormous it's light shadowing Naruto's form as he stood with leaning against the rail his eye's now a scarlet red and Kishin eye glowing with dark glee a fangful grin that made them very aroused due to how hot it looks.

"You were saying Botan-hime."He grinned demonically his eye's glowing in the shadowed light making him all the more demonic looking.

_'Even, Raizen, Mokuro, and Yomi-sama weren't this demonic looking and not this fear inspiring!' _Botan said with shock and downright glee showing how far he corrupted her.

_'Maou-Sama.' _Yusuki thought in demonic respect her demonic devil will rule the Demon World with him, her and Botan by his side.

Her eye's glowed with unseen demonic glee.

* * *

**END **

Next Chapter: Artifact Recovery

Please PM for any girls you want in the harem


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the update for Spirit Maelstrom sorry for the delay too many updates to focus on.**

**Here are the harem additions tell me if there are any others you want in?**

**Atsuki Urameshi**

**Younger Genkai**

**Shizuru**

**Mokuro**

**Juri**

**OC Kitsune Demon**

**Let me know if you have any other requests, now lets start the next chapter featuring the Three Dark Items arc i think enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto or Yuyu Hakusho! **

* * *

Atsuki woke up late at night from sleeping to get something to drink preferably a beer walking wearing only a pair of panties and one of Naruto's t-shirts which she enjoyed wearing and saw that the light in the kitchen was on and walked in to see a sight she'd never forget.

Naruto was wearing nothing but, a pair of black boxers covering his lower parts yet she couldn't stop her eye's from roaming his muscled body and felt very excited even more by his long, spiky untamed hair that made him look even more appealing.

"Atsuki-chan?" Naruto blinked in surprise seeing Atsuki up during the night and couldn't help but, give her a once over and chuckled seeing her wear his black shirt that had a skull surrounded by black and red tinted flames .

Atsuki smiled sheepishly. "I was just coming in here for a little drink." She said reaching for the door only for Naruto to grab her by the wrists pressing her against the wall leaning in close to her face with soft eye's.

"N-naruto-kun wh-what's wrong?" Atsuki squeaked in surprise and happiness as she felt her breath taken away by those crimson orbs of his that seemed to not look as evil as many said about them.

"Why do you continue to drink when you are only hurting yourself, Atsuki-chan?" He asked softly with Atsuki looking away as his eye's glowed with sadness, and care and love?

"I-i!" She tried to form a question.

She looked at Naruto with slightly wet brown eye's. "Is it true you are a Demon Naruto-kun?" Naruto was quiet for a minute before nodding and expected Atsuki to try and kill him or Yusuki but, is shocked when she kissed him full on the mouth pushing him into the chair and what could have been a confession turned into a full make out session.

"Atsuki-chan (Gasp) why are you reacting to me like this?" He asked through the kisses while Atsuki pulled back and looked at him deep in the eye.

"It was after you got rid of that bastard of a husband of mine My feelings for you grew each passing year and I wanted so badly to tell you but, i didn't want to hurt Musume-chan." She said truthfully with Naruto smiling and kissed her back.

Naruto's face soon took on a serious expression and explained to Atsuki about the situation right now with the artifacts when he described the Orb Of Beast she grew pale and that worried Naruto. "N-naruto-kun there were reports of children laying on the ground near the woods with no lights in their eye's." She stammered fearfully making Naruto's eyes darken with rage.

"Goki he's a spirit sucking ogre and he finds souls of children delicious." Naruto spat with rage only to stop when he sensed another soul that felt like it was taken by something making him narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Atsuki-chan, Goki is in the area I sensed him taking another soul wake up Yusuki-chan and tell her I'll be back later I got a disgraceful demon to exterminate." He said standing up and snapped his fingers causing him to appear wearing a black jumpsuit with his Kishin eye symbol to appear on the back in red and a red headband to appear on his forehead and went outside and blurred from rooftop to rooftop.

"Naruto-kun be careful..." Atsuki whispered quietly.

(Nearby Woods)

"Hahaha! another nighttime snack!" Goki crowed in delight as he gazed at the Orb of beast that hummed with the souls of human children with dark hunger in his eyes and pulled one out and was about to swallow it when Naruto stepped into view with cold sharp eyes.

"I've been looking for that Goki." Goki looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"And you're the one Kurami, and Hiei have been going on and on about but, frankly it's nothing but, pure bullshit!" The soul eating demon snorted only to see Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"You judge yet you don't know me glutton." Naruto shot back irking the ogre slightly before shrugging and sniffed the soul.

"You know I'm glad i have this artifact now it makes the souls more delicious since it feels like they came out cooked." He was about to swallow a steaming soul only to cough up blood from the blow to the stomach from Naruto causing the souls he had eaten to disperse to their respective bodies which Goki cursed at while in pain and looked up only to see his attacker looking at him with nothing but, disgust.

"This is the reason why I slightly despise my own kind is that they only seem to want power by eating the souls of children!" He snarled ferally as his hands were encased in white fire with a blue tint to them.

Goki growls before his body shifted into his demon form which he gained dark red skin, a huge mass of height and muscle, jaws of sharp teeth, narrower eye's, horns on his forehead, and his clothes only being a pair of torn pants.

"You disturbed my meal ningen, now I'm going to take yours as compensation!" Goki charged at Naruto who gained a tic-mark at the ningen jab and waited till GOki got close swinging his fist at Naruto who swung his at the same time and when they connected Goki's arm instantly became shredded and incinerated instantly leaving the ogre demon with only one arm while he grabbed the stump of his severed and burned arm howling in pain on the ground while that earned a kick to the stomach from an annoyed Naruto.

"I expected more from an Ogre who are known for having high pain tolerance and I wasn't even using a mere fraction of my skills." Naruto said mockingly making Goki growl before standing up ready to attack again only to hear the sounds of yelling and dogs barking near stopping both in their tracks.

Naruto turned to Goki with a look of disdain before turning around. "I'll let you live for now Goki." He said coldly and walked away from the angry demon who's look of anger turned to fear as Naruto's headband burned away showing a glowing crimson red eye that seemed to pierce his very being.

"I will give you a simple warning if i catch or sense any souls leaving the bodies of children I will be back to finish the job congratulations you are now my target." He said before a target mark was painted on his head which scared Goki.

"That marking will allow me to mark where I want to hit and I never miss a single shot... Have a nice week Goki you'll need it when i come for you!" Naruto laughed demonically as he disappeared in a blaze of fire leaving Goki alone to run with haste with his heart beating rapidly from the primal fear coursing through him.

(With Atsuki)

"I'm home!" Naruto was instantly knocked back a bit by two speeding blurs turning out to be Yusuki and Atsuki who began checking him for injuries.

"Girl's! I'm fine he wasn't really a challenge." He said placating their worries while Yusuki had a raised eyebrow.

"You let him live didn't you" She accused with amusement brimming in her tone.

"Guilty as charged I warned him not to eat anymore souls for the rest of the week but, I'm sure he'll get his arrogant guts back and strike again which I estimate in a span of four days now during that time I will be upping your training Yusuki-chan, Atsuki-chan is welcome to join us just incase that asshole comes back." Atsuki scowled darkly thinking about Kosuke coming back which Naruto noticed and had to shiver a bit as her killing intent seemed to intensify hearing that bastard's name.

_'She almost looked like a demon from what I saw in her eye's?' _He mused in thought before heading to his room to sleep while a silver colored fox looked at him from his window with a loving gaze before vanishing into the night.

Naruto saw the silver colored fox and smirked. "Still the peeper eh Kurami-chan?" He laughed before going to Atsuki and Yusuki slipped into the sheets a few minutes later.

(4 days later)

Naruto ran his hand through his hair with a sigh as he walked down a path near the woods and noticed it was almost dawn and looked at Botan who was holding his arm while walking with him with a smile on her face.

Yusuki made sure to whip her butt into shape teaching her how to fight demons by herself and he was quite impressed Botan could be a great addition to the Special Forces in the underworld and wondered if Genaki-chan could train her more.

Somewhere at a dojo a beautiful pink-haired woman sneezed and looked around wondering if Naruto was talking about her before going back to beating the crap out of a group of training posts.

Botan spoke up suddenly with a frown on her face. "Naruto-kun will you ever forgive Koenma?" She asked curiously with Naruto going quiet pondering the question carefully. True it had been years since that incident and had mellowed out a bit and wondering if he was too harsh on Koenma before sighing.

"I'll forgive him after this case is over and done I have no doubt that more demons will find some way to sneak past the barrier and hide in this world." He said grimly with Botan nodding before both sensed a soul ripped out which made Naruto's eye twitch madly which Botan chuckled at.

_'TIme's up Goki.' _She smirked before running with Naruto through a brush of forestry and landed in an open field yet the view was blocked by trees and saw Goki snacking on multiple souls.

"I do believe I a gave you a warning Goki." Goki froze instantly in fear hearing the same voice of his tormentor and tried to stand up to fight only to wince in phantom pain looking at his regenerated limb.

"I won't be beaten this time bastard!" He roared charging toward Naruto with slightly increased speed only to get kicked into a tree snapping it in half.

Naruto shook his head at the same tactic the dumb demon used before putting his hand in his pockets and stood there lazily. "You know I'll make things fair and allow you one free punch right here." He smirked pointing at his forehead which Goki grinned at before charging with all his speed which was very slow in Botan's eyes and reached him soon and punched with all his power and weight in it once it landed the ground cracked slightly under the force

Goki smirked and was about to comment only to scream in pain as his arm folded in like a stick (Imagine your arm being bended inward, yea that fucking hurts like a bitch) and the tendons were shredded like confetti causing him to fall down screaming his voice out in pain and anguish causing birds to scatter as he rolled around making it very amusing for Naruto.

"Don't tell me that's all?" He chuckled darkly making Botan very horny since she finds it hot on him and became more excited as his Kishin aura flowed out like a crimson mist and made him look more evil looking while Goki looked at Naruto in fear.

"Run." Naruto said simply which made Goki forget his fear and get up quickly and ran for his life not seeing Naruto unsheathe a nodachi class sword with a black blade with an orange edge to it that lit up with black and green flames.

Goki's vision was suddenly split int two and he felt unimaginable pain as his boy was engulfed in the same flames from Naruto's blade.

"Sword of the darkness flames!" He yelled as he appeared by Botan sheathing his blade with the flames dissipating instantly and bended down slightly picking up the orb and channeled his demonic energy into the orb releasing all the souls it has ever contained and chuckled merrily as some souls of children danced around him like they were happy.

"Go back to your bodies little one's your parent's will be worried." He said softly with the souls sending a bright hum once more before floating off to find their bodies with many parents and family's crying tears of happiness and joy.

Meanwhile at a warehouse by the ocean Hiei snapped her head up from her meditating with a look of shock while her Jagan eye glowed with happiness behind her headband sensing the usage of the Darkness flames yet it didn't feel chaotic but, controlled!

"He's actually mastered it already!?" She breathed out in shock before it lit up with a grin of excitement.

"I look forward to fighting you Naruto-kun." She whispered.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was laying in his bed with only his black jean shorts on listening to music on his Ipod when Atsuki landed on him with a giggle wearing a pair of tight shorts and shirt apparently both were black making him raise an eyebrow.

"Atsuki-chan are you trying to copy me?" He asked in mock sadness which made her huff indignantly.

"What gave you that idea Maou-sama?" She asked in a sultry tone making him growl ferally as his whisker marks seemed to extend on his face (Chakra Mode Naruto version 2 whisker marks) and his eye's glow more.

Atsuki saw this and grinded herself against him with a grin on her face while she herself was getting wetter by the second and felt her mind being clouded by lust that she had buried away for so long saving it for someone special and not Kosuke.

(Hmm should I do the lemon or not? Nah! I'll do it!)

**Lemon Warning! **

Atsuki ripped off her shirt showing her perky CC-cup breasts with beautiful pink areolas which Naruto licked slowly making her moan in pleasure as his tongue seemed to know all the spots as he switched from licking her right breast to her left one while giving them a little twist making her arc in absolute delight.

She rubbed his cock through his shorts and felt more hornier feeling the length and thickness of it and moved her hand faster getting a groan of pleasure from the Demon God and thrusted upward making Atsuki gasp as she felt his cock trying to go through his and her shorts.

They went back to swapping saliva which covered the room in a musky and sweaty smell for nearly 20 minutes before Atsuki pulled his boxers off and her eyes lit up with lust as his soldier stood up at 14 inches in feet and 3 inches thick with a vein pulsing on it and when she touched it, she felt her hand become warm and licked the underside slightly getting another moan making her smirk before kissing it a bit and engulfed the entire thing getting sharp intake of breath.

Atsuki bobbed her head up and down slurping and sucking his member with reckless abandon all while staring at him in the eyes while he rubbed her hair softly while she did her magic and had a look of bliss as she sped up.

She continued for 55 more minutes before his cock twitched in her mouth making her speed up even more as it continued to hit the back of her throat with the twitching getting more erratic.

"Atsuki-chan! I'm going to cum!" He said in warning with a strained voice while Atsuki just sped up before Naruto erupted in her mouth with loads of cum she gulped down arousing him more at the sight before Atsuki took off her shorts showing her shaven womanhood glistening with her juices.

She walked toward him pushing Naruto on the bed and crawled on top before slamming her hips down making Naruto groan at how tight she is right now. "It's been so long since I had sex that i must have tightened up a bit." She said jokingly making Naruto growl before thrusting upward getting a gasp from her.

Atsuki soon matched his thrusts with vigor while moaning in ecstasy as she slammed her hips up and down as she growled with feral lust as his and her hips were like a blur.

Her eyes took on a deranged glint as she rode him for all he's worth. "You are mine, Naruto-kun! THe only one's who are allowed to be with you is if they are approved my Musume got it!" She growled at him which he growled in agreement as they continued their sexual act.

"Atsuki-chan im about to cum!" He shouted in warning only for Atsuki to slam down even faster making the bed squeak and groan.

"Cum inside honey!" She said in a sultry seductive voice which he was all to eager to obey and slammed one more time before sheathing himself fully inside her and came with a roar while he bit her on the collarbone causing the mark of the Mazoku to appear in azure blue and her physical features to alter.

She grew long silky black hair, amber gold eyes, and sharp fangs


End file.
